


Downtown

by HotCat37



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Fighting, Gallavich is endgame y'all, M/M, ptsd probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: "Fuckin' koala....." Ian fondly mutters, turning slightly to press a kiss into Mickey's hair.Mickey is sad, but he pretends he's not when he pushes Ian away from him and moans on about how the koala comparison is "Blatantly incorrect and complete bullshit-" and walks away to go sit at the table.Mickey is sad, but pretends he's not when he helps Liam with his homework and tells Carl to fuck off when the brunette Gallagher tries stealing his toast. Ian can see that vaguely distant look returning when Mickey is once again not participating in a conversation. He's taking in the incredible volume of the Gallagher house at a Sunday morning and forces his shaking hands not to cover his ears.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write something happier soon :'') Just really in my Mickey feels rn. So it's kind of the same theme as my last one-shot, with traumatic flashbacks and stuff but this one's supposed to be more calm and comforting. I didn't only write this to kind of go hand in hand with the previous one-shot but also because although I love Gallavich and I genuinely feel like they're good for each other, because they are, but some people in the fandom just romanticize certain parts of their relationship waaaay too much. Like that scene in season 5 where they start fighting and fuck afterwards, let's just admit it, that wasn't romantic or desirable in the slightest.
> 
> Again, Gallavich is healthy, but I can't help feeling like both of them, especially Mickey, still think about the shitty parts of their relationship from time to time. Or well, their past relationship. Ian was obviously hurt throughout the seasons for seemingly just being treated as a booty call by Mickey, and I do understand his frustration when he realizes Mickey isn't free and doesn't get to be with him because of Terry.
> 
> But on the other hand, Mickey has risked so much for him, has went to jail for Ian multiple times, wanted to have a life with him in Mexico, protected Ian and every single time he got the short end of the stick. I think Ian just never realized how good Mickey was for him and that he treated Mickey like shit on multiple occasions.
> 
> Sorry for ranting, oops :'') I'm just glad we got our Gallavich endgame and I hope they'll be able to have a sit-down and really talk about their issues in Season 11. Title inspired by the song Downtown from Triathlon.

Ian notices that Mickey gets sad sometimes. It's not very noticeable, Mickey has been laughing way more and overall been less uptight since they reunited. Sure, the whole Byron thing happened but Ian doesn't blame Mickey that he reacted the way he did. He kind of had it coming.

But he sees how his husband zones out sometimes during conversations that don't involve him. They're sitting on the porch, Ian's talking to Sandy about Debbie. It's easy to see that Mickey's cousin has it hot for Ian's little sister, even though the Milkovich tries to talk her way around it. Mickey isn't paying attention. He's staring ahead of himself, face blank and blue eyes focusing on nothing in particular, but it's distant. 

He's got that seemingly thousand-yard stare again. Like he's seeing something no one else sees. 

"Hey, Mick, are you listenin'?" Sandy playfully shoved at Mickey's shoulder.

He startles and blinks up at her before he remembers to snarl.

"The fuck do you want?" He huffs.

"I'm talkin' about my feelings, asshole, so you'd better listen." A lazy smile spreads over Sandy's face and Mickey's eyes soften a bit.

"Not here to listen to ya talk 'bout how you wanna bang Debbie into next Saturday........" Sandy rolls her eyes and kicks Mickey's back, making Ian's husband grunt out in annoyance.

"I wasn't even talkin' about that, stupid."

"I can see it on your ugly mug. You're the only one that can't keep it in her pants whenever Orphan Annie walks around the house dressed like a hooker." The two of them start bickering, Ian finds himself watching Mickey.

He considered taking Mickey to therapy before. Not that there's something wrong with him but......something tells Ian he might want to talk to someone about all the shit that's happened over the years. But therapy is pretty damn expensive and Ian quite frankly doubts Mickey would wanna talk about that stuff to a complete stranger. Hell, he barely even talks to Ian about his past, even when Mickey's become more open and vulnerable since they got stuck in prison together.

Ian himself doesn't always talk much about it either, about the roller-coaster that was his and Mickey's past relationship. He still feels guilty, probably always will, for mistreating Mick in the past, even at times he didn't truly mean to do it. 

Mickey doesn't always talk about his feelings, but Ian just knows when something's bothering him. He knew back there when Mickey was staring into space, and he knows now the following morning, when he's making breakfast and suddenly feels something warm pressed against him.

"Mornin'." Ian greets when he feels two arms wrap around his waist.

Mickey mumbles something into Ian's back, burying his face in his T-shirt. His husband gets affectionate and cuddly on seemingly random days and hours. One day he's grumbling and pretending to be annoyed when Ian holds him close on the couch but then the next he quietly rests his head in Ian's lap while they're watching TV.

It's not a routine because Ian never knows when to expect it. Every now and then he'll manage to pick up signs that it might happen soon, though. Like the Sandy porch thing. Ian's not surprised that when he slightly moves to flip the pancakes Mickey tightens his hold on him.

"Fuckin' koala....." Ian fondly mutters, turning slightly to press a kiss into Mickey's hair.

Mickey is sad, but he pretends he's not when he pushes Ian away from him and moans on about how the koala comparison is "Blatantly incorrect and complete bullshit-" and walks away to go sit at the table.

Mickey is sad, but pretends he's not when he helps Liam with his homework and tells Carl to fuck off when the brunette Gallagher tries stealing his toast. Ian can see that vaguely distant look returning when Mickey is once again not participating in a conversation. He's taking in the incredible volume of the Gallagher house at a Sunday morning and forces his shaking hands not to cover his ears.

Mickey often freaks out over sudden noises and the loudness of his new family but merely brushes Ian off when he tries to talk to his husband about it. This morning in particular, even Ian starts getting a little irritated by Lip and Tami's yelling match and Debbie's unwavering chit-chat. Everybody is doing or saying something instead of eating their goddamn breakfast and Ian's done with it.

"Guys, keep it down a little bit, will you?" He somewhat tiredly remarks.

The noise level doesn't really increase but it doesn't go down either. Ian sighs and tries to come up with an excuse when he sees Mickey's eyebrows twitching nervously. 

"Fred might wake up." He pipes up.

That does the trick. Tami curses under her breath but along with the rest of the family, quiets down to a bearable volume. Mickey visibly relaxes and Ian doesn't miss the quick, grateful smile he receives in return.

"Mick, are you stressed?" Ian asks from where he's lying on the bed while Mickey brushes his teeth.

He likes picking up on those little habits Mickey has. Like how he always brushes his teeth after breakfast and not before it, which is actually quite smart. And how when asked a seemingly stupid question he always takes three seconds to turn around and raise his eyebrows in that ridiculously _Mickey_ way of his.

_1, 2, 3......_

"Fuck makjes ya ask tjat?" Mickey's eyebrows skyrocket to his hairline while he spits out the question through a mouth of toothpaste.

Ian needs to be cautious here. Even though the chances of Mickey building up his walls again have significantly lowered over the years, there's still the possibility that he'll shut down if Ian doesn't watch his steps.

"I dunno, you just seem a little on edge....... Something at work?" Ian casually brings up.

"I'm not stressed." Mickey claims and rinses in the sink.

Ian internally rolls his eyes because yeah, _right._

"You know what I do when I'm stressed?" Ian decides to ignore the obvious lie in favor of sharing some good old Gallagher advice.

"I told ya, I ain't str-"

"I float around in the pool and look up at the sky. It'll give you a free feeling, man, I swear!" Ian anxiously awaits Mickey's reaction, watching how the older man wipes off his toothbrush with a tissue.

Mickey avoids his eye but does speak up:

"Didn't Carl try to electrocute you last time?" 

Fuck. Ian forgot about that. 

"Well, Carl's not _here_ today. He's hangin' out with some girl, far away from the pool. You'll have it entirely to yourself." Ian says with a shrug.

Mickey eyes him warily and once again attempts to come up with a way around taking up on Ian's _convincing_ suggestion.

"You sure you don't wanna do anythin' else? Now that the house is relatively empty?" Mickey smirks, strutting over to the bed with a playful glint in his eyes.

Ian lets Mickey plop down onto his lap, to give him a spark of false hope. He makes out with his husband for a little while and even allows Mickey to tug at his hair, but the moment Mickey grinds down Ian locks his arms around the shorter male and holds him still.

"Ay, the fuck?" Mickey huffs out when Ian pulls him into a rather aggressive hug.

"C'mon, Mick, will you get into the pool? For me?" Ian pleads.

"I told you, I ain't stressed." Mickey argues but doesn't push him away either. Good, they're getting somewhere.

"If you do, I'll let you ride me tonight......." Ian purrs into Mickey's ear.

Much to Ian's dismay, Mickey simply snorts unamused.

"I'll ride you whenever the fuck _I_ want, tough guy."

Shit. Ian forgot that he simply couldn't gain the upper hand when it came to Mickey riding him.

"Uh, I stole Carl's handcuffs." Ian quickly comes up with.

That, thankfully, peaks Mickey's interest. He's tugging at his bottom lip, eyes hooded.

"Yeah? What'd ya plan on doing with 'em, huh?" Mickey relaxes a little more in Ian's hold on him.

"I'll tell you when you get into the damn pool!"

Mickey groans and dramatically falls backwards onto the mattress. A childish act if you were to ask Ian.

"Alright, alright! I'll fuckin' do it......" Mickey relents with a sigh.

The ginger full-on grins at that.

"Awesome! I'll get the pool cleared, you get out there when you're ready." Ian kisses the frown off of Mickey's face and heads out.

Mickey comes out a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of plain blue swimming trunks. They make his thighs look even better than usual, the dark blue contrasting with Mickey's pale skin perfectly.

Suddenly Ian's in a rush to look around for those handcuffs.

"This is dumb." Mickey notes, tone dry as he strolls over to his husband.

"No, it's not, Mick! Just give it a go." Ian gestures towards the pool Mickey's glaring daggers at.

Much to Ian's surprise, Mickey climbs into the pool without any complaint.

"Ah....." Mickey shivers a bit. The sun hasn't fully warmed the water yet and Ian can see goosebumps appear on his lover's skin.

Mickey splashes around a bit, then catches Ian's expecting gaze and rolls over onto his back with an exaggerated puff.

"You happy now?" Mickey floats and stares up at the sky like Ian instructed earlier.

"Very." Ian softly smiles at him and Mickey can't help but to return it.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If I stick around any longer I probably won't resist the urge to join you." Part of Mickey wants to just pull Ian into the pool with him, but he knows his husband wants this for him to do on his own.

"See ya."

Ian leaves, and Mickey is left looking up at the sky by himself. He wonders how Ian can tell, that he's been acting off. Is he really that obvious? Mickey thought he did a pretty solid job at hiding his true feelings. But apparently not. Nothin' slips past Ian Gallagher.

He closes his eyes and focused on the luke-warm water against his back. He thinks about Ian, and what they've been through over the years. The reality of their journey together comes crashing down on Mickey sometimes, completely out of nowhere.

The one moment he's just sitting there, enjoying his breakfast and being all domestic and shit with his husband and the next moment he'll suddenly remember:

_Wow. I've been raped at gunpoint by a hooker hired by my dad when I was 19!_

It hits him so hard most of the time, he can't help but zone out and quietly think about it. He mostly thinks about Terry, but sometimes they're bad memories about _Ian._ Mickey hates having those in particular. At least with his dad he knows it's because Terry's been a piece of shit since the day Mickey was born, even before that. 

Ian isn't a piece of shit. Which is why Mickey feels almost guilty for thinking about Ian in that way, especially when they've just reached their the happiest point of their lives. Mickey doesn't remember the last time he's felt this happy, this _free._

But still, the past can't be changed. And that tends to haunt Mickey.

\------____--_--__-_--__-_---___--_____------__-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_--__-_-____-___-_-_--_-_-_-_-___---

_"Shotgun." Ian states, picking up the pocket knife and can of beer.  
_

_"No, no, look, you're not supposed to drink on lithium." Mickey shakes his head and hesitates when Ian avoids his eye with an irritated sigh._

_"It makes your blood fuckin' toxic and gets ya hammered in like two seconds flat."_

_Ian swiftly turns around and before Mickey knows it-_

_He stumbles backwards as Ian's fist connects with his jaw. Fucking **hard.**  
_

_"What the fuck, Ian?!" He cries out, holding his throbbing face.  
_

_"I'm sick of your whiny, pussy crap." Ian growls out and gets closer to his bleeding boyfriend.  
_

_Mickey hates feeling like this, but the closer Ian gets, the more nervous he becomes.He isn't scared to fight, not afraid to knock a few teeth out. But does he really want to fight Ian?_

_The answer is simple: He really fucking doesn't.  
_

_"I don't need a fucking caretaker, alright?" Ian continues as Mickey spits out a trail of blood on the gravelly ground beneath him._

_"I need the shit-talking, bitch-slapping, piece of Southside trash I fell for!"  
_

_That makes Mickey's blood boil. Fuck Ian Gallagher. He risked everything for this piece of shit. Ian's smart enough to know being gay on the Southside isn't a good fucking idea, but he is stupid to the point he just doesn't understand the extra risk it brings to Mickey. He came out to his dad, to the entire fucking Alibi because Ian is the only light-point in his life and he was gonna leave him. Terry is ready to murder him anytime now, Mickey's warned Ian about that since the beginning but he just doesn't fucking **listen.**_

_Ian doesn't understand. Doesn't understand how dangerous it was, and still is, to change like this. To show affection, to be out, to call Ian his boyfriend, for Christ's sake.  
_

_"Where is he?" Ian shoves Mickey back against the fence._

_"The fuck is he, Mickey?!" The ginger screams in his face.  
_

_"Fuck you!" Mickey pushes him back even harder._

_"Fuck me for givin' a shit, ya prick........" Mickey rubs at his sore jaw and stares Ian dead in the eye._

_"Give all the shits you want, but the next time my dick is limp from all the meds, don't go all 'Oh, it's okay!' just suck it harder you faggot!"  
_

_Ian barely finishes his sentence before Mickey shoots forward, clocking the stupid fuck right in the face multiple times.  
_

_That's when the fight genuinely breaks out. Ian drags him out to the field as Mickey hits his back over and over again. Ian pushes him down and climbs on top of him, punches him in the face for good measure.  
_

_Mickey gives back the best he's got and manages to roll them over so he's the one on top.  
_

_It's ugly and violent. Mickey feels like his heart is crying, but his mind is screaming at him to let out all his anger onto Ian in the only way he knows how. By fighting, because that's what he's always been taught._

_At some point they start choking each other. It doesn't last long, they're both exhausted and fucking upset. They cough and lie next to each other on the grass. It's silent, if you ignore their heavy panting and the ringing in Mickey's ears._

_It's minutes later that they finally get up. Mickey feels like his lungs are on fire. He follows Ian back to the fence.  
_

_He doesn't say anything when Ian shot-guns a beer and hands it over to him. But he does flip his boyfriend off when the green-eyed Gallagher spills all of his own beer over his coat._

_They drink in silence. At least, for a little while. Suddenly both of them are laughing and Ian's shaking his head with a chuckle._

_Mickey feels empty when he laughs. And relieved at the same time.  
_

_He can't tell if he feels completely numb or completely alive.  
_

_-__--__-__-___--_--_-__-__-_----____--_---______----_--_--_--_-__-_--_-__-__----_______--__-__--__

_"Your dad beats the shit out of, and you're just gonna get married, no explanation?" Ian follows him out of the building._

_The frustration Mickey feels keeps building up. He just wants to be left the fuck alone, take in how miserable he is. Ian being here and following him around when Mickey just wants to be **alone** isn't helping whatsoever. If anything it makes shit worse.  
_

_"Nothing?" Ian pulls at his arm and forcefully turns Mickey around._

_Mickey shoves him back, gritting his teeth. Ian reaches out for him again and Mickey can't fucking believe this guy. How goddamn difficult is it for him to just fuck off and leave him be?_

_"Get the fuck off me!" Mickey snarls at him._

_"Oh, you want to fag bash?" Mickey gets distracted while Ian's talking. The other's skin has gone way paler than last time Mickey spoke to him.  
_

_"That make you feel like a man? C'mon." Ian points to his face, expression blank. "Go ahead! DO IT!"_

_And Mickey does. He swings his fist and hits Ian in the stomach. The younger boy falls down onto the harsh ground, coughing and struggling for the air that just got knocked out of him.  
_

_"Fuck....." Mickey mutters, turning away from Ian._

_He doesn't want to hurt him. Doesn't want to be what his father expects him to be like. But he can't go soft on Ian again. Not after what happened, it'll be the death of both of them._

_The dark-haired teen picks up his whiskey bottle again, wipes a rough hand over his face while Ian continues talking._

_"You love me. And you're gay." It feels like a stab to the heart.  
_

_It's true. Every fucking word of it, Ian's right. But it's about what Mickey wants but can't have. He'll never be able to have Ian in the way he wants to.  
_

_Mickey turns around slowly, peers into Ian's pleading green eyes.  
_

_"Just admit it....." Ian quietly begs. "Just this once."_

_He moves to stand up again, Mickey walks towards him._

_"Fucking admit it!" Mickey knocks him down once more, hoping Gallagher will stay down this time._

_Ian coughs and spurts again. He looks so defeated Mickey can't help but turn away again. He wipes at his watery eyes and looks up at the sky above him. It's grey and empty and fucking ugly, like his head-space and the way it's going between him and Ian._

_"You feel better now?" Ian just doesn't know when to shut up. When to just leave things be._

_"You feel like a man?"_

_And Mickey's had enough. He can't stand this shit anymore. This ballad of violence he and Ian are stuck in. He just wants it to stop._

_So he kicks Ian for the final time. Right in the mouth, sees a tooth flying and blood splattering. Ian cries out, like a wounded animal._

_Mickey doesn't ever want to hear that noise again. Not at his own hands._

_He takes a long swig of his whiskey, then tosses the bottle away._

_"I feel better now." He simply says._

_\---_____---__-__-__--____--___--____--___------__--_--_____---__-_-------____-__-____-___----___-  
_

_"Ian, we're one step away from the finish line." Mickey's voice is calm but truly, he's fucking panicking._

_Ian couldn't just bail out on him last minute, could he? Ian didn't just lead him on the entire road just to get cold feet when they're finally by the border......right?_

_Ian holds out his cash and Mickey feels that good old anger rise up inside of him.  
_

_"I don't want your fucking money!" He takes a step backwards, flabbergasted that this shit was actually happening.  
_

_"I want you to come with me!"_

_Ian walks over to the car, throws his money inside of it and grabs his coat. Mickey shakes his head and feels a lump forming in his throat._

_"Don't do this......" He quietly pleads._

_"I love you." Ian says, dead serious._

_"Then get in the fucking car." Mickey's tone is bordering on desperate now, because he couldn't loose Ian again._

_He just....he couldn't. Not after finally getting Ian back. Not when they're finally at the finish line._

_"It's not.....this isn't me anymore." Ian's eyes look almost hollow. He's tired, and sad and fucking **selfish.**_

_Mickey looks at him blankly. Because what a load of fucking bullshit is that?_

_"I'm sorry......" Ian avoids his eye, he looks almost.....ashamed._

_"That's it, huh?" Mickey spits out, nearly laughs at how fucked up this whole situation is._

_Ian reaches out to him with his big, soft hand. Mickey flinches back, he's fucking pissed off._

_He wipes at his eye, feels weak and absolutely crushed. Ian looks guilty, stares down at Mickey with that familiar, regretful gaze.  
_

_Mickey stares back. He waits a beat, then goes in for the kiss._

_If this is the final time he'll get to kiss Ian, he might as well give it his all._

_It's desperate, and rough and tender all the same. When they pull away it's like they're letting go of the life-line that keeps them from drowning.  
_

_They gaze into each other's eyes for an awfully silent moment before Mickey gently slaps Ian's jaw and pushes him off._

_"Fuck you, Gallagher." He means what he says, but he's also destroyed by the realization that Ian really, really isn't going to come with him._

_Ian led him on this entire time, probably has known from the start that he wouldn't actually go all the way with Mickey. And yet, he can't find himself hating the Gallagher for it. He wants to, but it simply isn't possible for him to hate Ian Gallagher. He can't do it._

_Ian looks like he might cry, but does nothing. Only watches as Mickey gets back into the car and adjusts that stupid fucking wig.  
_

_He drives away and leaves Ian behind. Leaving his life-line behind, Mickey drives right towards that ocean of loneliness. Ready to drown in it._

_\--__--_--_----_--_-----_____---___-----__-___--____-_-__-_-_--_-__----_--------_____---_--_----____---  
_

_"You don't owe me anything." Ian's pale, tired face looks absolutely miserable._

_"I love you." Mickey says, from the bottom of his fucking heart because he means it, really does._

_"The hell does that even mean?" Ian sighs and turns to his boyfriend._

_Mickey isn't taken aback by the answer to his confession. He's patient when he says:  
_

_"It means we take care of each other."_

_"I don't want you sitting around, worrying, watching me, waiting for me to do my next crazy shit....." Ian's voice is quiet, but Mickey can just hear the immense frustration. He looks as defeated as he did back when Mickey had punched him to the ground, after Terry caught them together._

_Still, Mickey refuses to give up._

_"It means thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness and health, all that shit." Mickey continues with unwavering determination._

_Mickey briefly realizes that sounds an awful lot like wedding vows, but doesn't get to ponder it too much before Ian starts talking again.  
_

_"You gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old queens?" Mickey frowns at the way Ian asks the questions like they're some kind of joke. Like Mickey's confession is just some bullshit._

_"Fuck you." He calls out, slightly disbelieved.  
_

_Ian waits a beat, then cracks a joke, fitting for the oh so humorous conversation they're having._

_"No thanks. I've already done that."_

_Ian stalks back up the stairs and Mickey watches him while his heart beats like a blood drum._

_"The hell is wrong with you.....?"_

_Ian finally turns around, raises his voice._

_"Too much! Too much is wrong with me!" He looks one step away from falling apart. Mickey just wants to pick up the pieces, if he does._

_Ian hesitates with his arms in the air like a fucking lunatic, then brings them down again._

_"That's the problem, isn't it? Too much is wrong with me, and you can't do anything about that. You can't change it. You can't fix me, 'cause I'm not broken......" Ian strolls up to Mickey, the desperation so visible in his watery eyes._

_"I don't need to be fixed, okay? I'm me!" It's when Ian says that line, that Mickey understands. It hits him like a punch in the face._

_"This is it......" Mickey's mouth goes dry and his eyes feel heavier than they've ever been._

_"This is you breaking up with me." He breathes out._

_Ian sniffs, glances around._

_"Yeah......"_

_Mickey feels his heart break, if that's physically even possible._

_"Really.....?" Mickey whispers._

_Ian watches him quietly and Mickey knows he means it._

_"Fuck......"_

_He's about to say something else, but in just a matter of seconds, he's not talking to Ian anymore. He's bolting away from Sammi, the crazy bitch has a gun. But even when he yells profanities at the bitch, runs for his life, all Mickey thinks about is about him and Ian._

_It's over._

_-_-___-___-____--_----______----____-_--__---__--_--_--____--__-----____---_-__--__------_____--_-_

"Mick." 

Mickey's eyes snap open, startles back to reality. Ian is suddenly in the pool with him. He's sunk a little deeper into the pool, Mickey notices. Ian's looking down at him a little worried.

"Jesus, Mick, thought you were gonna drown for a second there. You weren't wakin' up when I called out to you." Ian softly says as he swims closer.

"I, uh, got distracted, I guess......" Mickey stammers and tries to stand up in the pool.

But then he realizes that oh fuck, the Gallagher pool is really fucking deep and Mickey only knows how to float on his back. When his feet don't touch the bottom, he splashes around to try and keep himself afloat with his arms.

Ian notices and chuckles. Mickey feels like a little kid for it, but allows Ian to slip an arm under his thighs in favor of holding him up. He wraps his arms around his husband's neck and watches the water droplets on Ian's chest.

"You okay?" Ian pulls him tighter against him.

Not really, Mickey figures. But he feels safe in Ian's arms. Protected, like the way he used to feel every time he and Ian had a good moment together. Now he gets to feel protected nearly every day, and he's.....okay with that. 

It feels good.

"Yeah." He quietly says. He rests his head on Ian's wet shoulder relishes the kiss his _husband_ presses to his hair.

Husband. Ian is his fucking husband. They went from emotionally unstable fuck-buddies, to fucked up boyfriends, to tragic exes and to goddamn ** _husbands._**

That, Mickey decides, feels good too.


End file.
